Different Destiny
by xiiaogurlz
Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:**

**- **Normal POV -

Lucius Malfoy approached Number 4 Pivet Drive, expecting to be greeted by a well-fed and spoilt Harry Potter so as to account back to his master. However, he saw a malnourished and small little boy doing chores while a big, fat and ugly boy was playing with his toys and occasionally, scolding the poor little boy.

"Harry? What is going on? Harry was still a happy and healthy boy and in a few weeks, he had became this?!" Lucius thought to himself, seething with rage.

If you are wondering why Lucius Malfoy, the arrogant pureblood, would be doing on a muggle street, staring at the boy-who-lived, well, he was on an important mission for his friend and master, Tom Riddle, but you would know him as Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had taken Tom's child away and it was only recently that he found his whereabouts and was beyond surprised at the rumors that were going around.

The night when _"Voldemort attacked Harry Potter"_, Tom was at home with his lover and friends and they were looking for Tom's son, Harry Riddle. Little Harry was abducted by Dumbledore a few weeks back and they could not find him anywhere.

They had finally found him two days ago, and it took Severus Snape, Tom's lover and bonded, one whole day to calm Tom down and send Lucius to find him due to the wards around the house to prevent Harry's parents from entering the area. Tom looked murderous when he found out that Harry was staying with the Dursley. If looks could kill, Dumbledore would already be dead a long time ago.

Lucius hurried over to Harry and gave the other boy a push when he attempted to stand in front of Lucius, apparently thinking that the important looking man would fawn over him like all the others who came over to his house to meet his father for business.

Dudley started crying for his mother when he fell. He yelled even harder when he saw that Harry was given more attention than him.

"Harry! Are you alright? Oh my gosh! Please, please do not be hurt!" Lucius asked frantically, looking all over his godson for any signs for injury. If Harry was injured, Tom would kill him!

"Luci, Luci. Bad man come take me away from dada and papa- " Harry started rambling on and on, burying his head in Lucius' neck. His speech, however, was cut off by a woman's loud and piercing scream as she ran to her son.

"You! What is your kind doing here again! Wasn't it bad enough that one of you people came a few weeks' ago and left us with this freak?! How dare you harm my son after all that I have done for your kind?! Oh Duddykins, mummy will not allow the freak to-"

Petunia's speech was cut off by Lucius pointing his wand straight at her neck. Petunia gasped and silenced immediately.

"How dare you treat _**MY PRINCE**_ as your house elf while your poor excuse of a son sits down there doing nothing? I think he needs more exercise than Harry! He doesn't even look like he is capable of standing. He looks like a big fat whale! If my lords get hold of this piece of information, I can assure you that you and your whole pathetic muggle family will be dead, preferably tortured to death." Lucius finished his speech with a smirk, making sure he placed emphasis on the word _"Prince"_.

Before Petunia had a chance to respond, he added in, "Do not even think of running away either! My lord will find you where ever you are and no matter where you are!"

As expected, Petunia's eyes widened with fear and she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"You can't do that! Dum-Dumbledore said that he would protect us! He claimed that he is the leader of your freaky world! I only agreed because he promised to give us a sum of money every month!"

Petunia ended her speech with a grin, positive that including Dumbledore in her speech would make Lucius scared and save her and her family.

To her surprise and horror, Lucius just cackled and grinned at her. He also said, "Oh. I forgot that you are a muggle and do not know much about our world. Well, Dumbledore is the leader of the _LIGHT_ while my lords and my prince are the leaders of the _DARK_. Mentioning Dumbledore would not save you. It will make us have even more reasons to kill you. He is our _ENEMY_."

Lucius practically spat out the word 'enemy' and also enjoyed the sadistic pleasure he felt when shock murmurs left the women after his words. Petunia looked close to tears.

Not bothering to listen to the idiotic rumblings of Petunia, Lucius grabbed the beautiful and gorgeous boy tucked under his chin, peacefully asleep and apparated out of the weird muggle street, back to Riddle Manor where a group of anxious people were waiting for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exams are over so i can post a new story! I hope that you like this. I know that this is quite similar to 'Revealed' in terms of the people who are involved so yarh.. I am sorry to those Dumbledore lovers as he would be bad again. =( Review and give constructive comments!! I will try to edit it based on the comments! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**

**- **Normal POV -

Lucius appeared in Riddle Manor and was instantly greeted by Tom and Severus, followed by the rest of the death eaters from the inner circle, his lords' close friends. Tom immediately held his arms out for Harry after muttering a quick "thanks" to Lucius hurriedly. He could not blame Tom for it. After all, which sane and loving man would not be anxious of their only child and only son's disappearance?

"Dada! Luci come save me from bad man. Luci good…" Harry rambled on to Tom and clutched Tom's neck tightly.

Severus also joined in the hug and was also met with Harry's excited speech. However, Tom and Severus' keen eyes never left Harry's prone and abused form. In just a few weeks, Harry had lost a lot of weight and bruises were all over his body. There were just glad that Harry would not be too traumatized by this incident as it was just for a few weeks and Harry was still too young to register it in his memory.

Suddenly, Lucius' one and only child, Draco Malfoy, ran into the room followed by Narcissa, who was following Draco at a much graceful manner. Without warning, Draco tried to reach Harry by jumping up and climbing up Severus and shouted, "Ry! Ry!"

Severus looked at the boy who had gracelessly used him as a climbing post and smirked. They would be lovers one day. He was sure of it. Harry made the perfect prince and Draco was the perfect consort for Harry as he knew everything Harry loved and would please Harry well.

As the two boys clambered off to play in the playroom, Tom, Severus and the inner circle death eaters, waited patiently for Lucius to explain the injuries they saw on Harry's back.

When Lucius had finished recounting the story, everyone was seething with rage. Bellatrix started muttering things that seemed to include torture, curses and death. Tom and Severus were beyond mad. How could the Dursley family harm their beloved son? They were about to plot the Dursley family's horrible death when the door flew open.

Little Harry came bounding in and charged into his '_mother's_' outstretched arms and started babbling about his time with Draco and how he won the game. Just then, little Draco came in with a pout, ignoring Harry, and sat down on the couch, looking upset, his bottom lips trembling.

Harry started at Draco since he entered the room and he appeared to be thinking deeply. Suddenly, he wriggled about and Severus' arms loosened. He climbed down Severus and went to Draco. He cuddled Draco and inhaled deeply.

"Dray, smile. Sorry Dray… Dray…" Harry prodded Draco gently, frowning. He had no intention to make Dray angry and ignore him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adults watched the two children's interaction closely and smirked. They were so cute together, but of course, Harry and Draco would not think of such things now. They were only four! But they knew that when the time is right, Harry would claim Draco as his consort, and what a Riddle wants, he would get it. Severus was a live example of it.

When they realized that Harry and Draco was too busy in their own little world to notice them, they went back to the important task at hand – how the rumors came about and plotting the Dursley family's death.

The truth was that Lord Voldemort did exist, but not in the way that people knew about it. Tom believed that there must be a well balance of light and darkness in the world. However, Dumbledore perceived him as a threat – a threat to his leadership. Dumbledore was scared that people would follow Tom's leadership and he would lose the power that he worked so hard to achieve. Therefore, he fabricated lies so that people would hate and despise Tom and that he is seventy years of age when he is actually, only thirty.

When that happens, Dumbledore is going to appear and lead them to safety and promise them that Voldemort would be destroyed and killed. With this lie, he could not only remove the threat, but also gain loyalty from a lot of people. It also helps that Tom believes and the dark arts and parsel arts and practice them.

However, when Dumbledore found out that Tom had a child, he was furious. He was afraid that this child would just be as strong as Tom and had the same ambitions as Tom. Thus, he imperioed James and Lily, his most devoted followers and the people around them so that they would think that Harry is their child and already is for a few years.

Dumbledore then abducted little Harry and made James and Lily flee with Harry as he made up a false prophecy, trying to make Harry kill his own father. Soon, he decided to kill James and Lily and blame it on Tom so that he would have a worse reputation. After which, Dumbledore sent Harry to the Dursley family for them to abuse him. He would appear when Harry is eleven and _help_ and _save_ Harry and make him respect Dumbledore. Dumbledore even set up wards to prevent Tom from setting foot into Pivet Drive street but he did not expect Malfoy, the pureblood heir, to come and fetch Harry from a muggle street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 1 hour of heated discussion about what to do with Dumbledore and they Dursley family, they turned around to find Harry and Draco, expecting them to be talking or playing.

However, they found them peacefully asleep, Draco curled up in Harry's embrace, while Harry's arms was wrapped protectively around him. The adults hid a smile at the sight. But they also felt sorry for them as they knew that the lives of these two boys would be exceptionally hard. They would be dragged into the war caused by the previous generation whether they liked it or not…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is some cute Harry x Draco scene for people who enjoy it! Don't worry, sirius and remus fans. They will be on Harry's side of the war. I do not like it when they are fighting against each other.. Read and Review! Thanks. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**

- Normal POV –

* 7 years later *

Harry appeared at platform nine and three-quarters on 1st September together with his parents and the Malfoy family. It was his first year in Hogwarts, but from what he had heard about the school, he could not wait to be there. His parents had told him that Hogwarts was a powerful and beautiful school, a creation of the four most powerful wizards and witches since Merlin. However, there were many wrong people in there – the muggle-borns and half-bloods.

Despite what Dumbledore had spread around about Voldemort, Tom is actually a pureblood. His father was a squib, descended from the Riddle line which was nearly wiped out years ago and was forgotten. At that time, Tom's father was the only descendent and he did not leave Merope, Tom's mother, unlike what others believed. In fact, Tom's father was killed by Albus Dumbledore, so as to ensure that Tom Riddle senior would not have a powerful offspring with Merope as the child would likely to inherit both lines' power.

It was fortunate that Dumbledore did not know that Merope did have a child, till Tom was eleven. By then, it was too late to erase Tom's existence and the only thing Dumbledore could do was to make Tom's life at Hogwarts hell. Dumbledore was also jealous of Tom as Tom was the descendent of Salazar Slytherin and of the powerful Riddle line and would have stronger magical powers than Dumbledore. Thus, Dumbledore created so many lies to harm Tom.

Dumbledore is the black sheep of the magical world. As the headmaster of Hogwarts, he encouraged muggle-borns and half-bloods to join Hogwarts and this weakened the power of Hogwarts. By encouraging pure-bloods to go after muggles or muggle-borns, the magical power present in the witch or wizard would not be passed down to the descendent. As this carries on, the magical power in each individual would get lesser and lesser. Thus, there would be lesser strong magical beings. This is why Tom, Severus and the rest of the death eaters fight for the rights of the pure-blood wizards and witches.

Marriage with muggles also increases the likelihood of other muggles knowing about the magical world. This might result in a conflict between the muggles and the witches and wizards. Harry recalled learning about the war that happened in 1927 and many magical beings were killed and injured in the gruesome war. This deepened the hatred of the pure-bloods towards the muggles.

Before he could think any deeper, the train that was bound for Hogwarts gave a loud horn to signal that it was leaving soon. Harry and Draco hurriedly bade goodbye to their parents and boarded the scarlet train. They headed towards the Slytherin section of the train and many other people from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were surprised to see the Slytherins greeting the two first years warmly. The seventh years even offered to share a carriage with them which they refused.

Many people were getting more and more curious. After all, the two first years were not even sorted. What make the Slytherins so sure that the two first years would be sorted into the serpent house? What they did not know is that Lucius came to Hogwarts a few weeks ago and told the Slytherins that their lords' son and his son would be coming to Hogwarts and he expected them to be treated well.

Everyone in Slytherin had always known that their lords' son and the Malfoy family's only heir are the real leaders of Slytherin since their lords and Lucius Malfoy. Thus, it was not a big surprise to them to have to treat Riddle and Malfoy well. There was also no jealously as there was always a hierarchy present in Slytherin, since the days of Salazar Slytherin. The top ranked people are Harry Riddle and Draco Malfoy, followed by their friends and the seventh years. Subsequently, it would be the sixth years, fifth years, fourth years, third years, second years, and then the other first years.

Slytherin is a house that is mainly made up of pure-bloods and these people are capable of rebuilding the magical world and since nobody would protect them except for a select few, they would protect themselves. Therefore, everyone is Slytherin are close to each other.

There were two knocks on the sliding door of Harry and Draco's compartment before it slid open. Pansy and Blaise stepped in and waved and was returned with two nods. Harry and Draco had met Pansy and Blaise at a Christmas party hosted by the Malfoy family when they were five and instantly became friends. And the four of them have been inseparable since then.

Just as the train left platform nine and three-quarters, Draco gave a large yawn. He was very tired as he did not have much sleep the previous night due to his excitement of finally being able to go to Hogwarts. Harry saw his yawn and made Draco lie down. He placed Draco's head on his lap and ran his fingers through Draco's silky platinum hair, soothing Draco to sleep. Within minutes, Draco was out.

Pansy and Blaise watched their interaction closely. They were so cute together! It was as if they were made for each other. Their personalities and behavior also complement each other very well. Harry is a natural dominant and Draco is a natural submissive. In addition, they grew up together, knowing what each other liked and disliked. Who else was more perfect for each other except for each other?

Soon, the train came to a stop before Hogwarts. They had already put on their robes before boarding the scarlet train and this enabled Draco to sleep slightly longer.

"Dray… Dray, wake up. We have reached Hogwarts," murmured Harry, brushing Draco's platinum hair aside, looking at his face.

Anyone could see the adoration Harry had in his eyes whenever he looked at Draco. Both of them knew that they liked the other and vice versa, but they were not together yet. After all, they were still too young to have a relationship even if their parents knew of their feelings to each other and let them be together.

Draco opened his eyes sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, as if he was trying to shake himself awake. He then followed Harry, Blaise and Pansy out of the train to where Rubeus Hagrid, the loyal Dumbledore supporter, was standing.

"Firs' years. Firs' years. Tis' way."

"He should have taken the English courses my mother made the house elves take. How could anyone stand this type of English?" Draco muttered mostly to himself, but he was still heard by the rest of them.

Everyone laughed at Draco's comment. They were already used to seeing the usually uneducated house elves, speaking perfect English in the Malfoy Manor. It was no surprise actually. Malfoys are perfectionists, and they expected everything they owned to be perfect. So why would the house elves they owned be different?

Just then, the deputy headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, arrived. As heard from Harry's parents she was one of the strictest teachers from Hogwarts. She did not even favour her own house – Gryffindor, not that Harry wanted her to. As one of the most unbiased teacher from Hogwarts, Harry did not understand why she would join Dumbledore. Maybe she was just manipulated by him like many others.

"… Your house would be your sanctuary, your home and your house mates would be your family. And now, the sorting would begin." Harry had realized that he had tuned out more than half of the speech while pondering about things.

Soon, Professor McGonagall started calling our names for people to go up the stage to go to the sorting hat. Harry tuned out everything except Draco's sorting.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco stepped up confidently, not betraying the nervousness he felt inside. Before the sorting hat even touched Draco's head, it shouted "Slytherin". Draco threw a smirk and went gracefully to the Slytherin house table. Pansy was also sorted there and soon, it was Harry's turn.

"Riddle, Harry."

Harry walked up calmly, knowing that he would be sorted into Slytherin. After all, which other house would be suitable for him? As expected, Harry and Blaise was also sorted into Slytherin and they sat at the house table, treated like kings due to their heritage. However, they did notice Dumbledore glaring at them.

Now that they were always so close to Dumbledore and might be in constant danger, will they survive the seven years at Hogwarts?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whee! I finally posted it after quite some time.. Haha. A longer chapter this time! Thanks for the reviews but I would love to have more though... Hehe.

If you have any ideas for the later chapters, please tell me. I will try to use them. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

- Normal POV –

After the opening feast, the prefects led the first years to their dormitory. While walking to the dungeons, Pansy, Blaise, Harry and Draco were busy discussing about the teachers they saw at the feast.

"Did you notice that the professors teaching Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts were not there? Could it be because Dumbledore could not find anyone to replace the professors who left?" Pansy asked.

Harry, Draco and Blaise nodded. It was huge news that the two professors quit to teach at another magical school in France. Some people even said that it might be because they could not stand Dumbledore, which was actually no big surprise. However, both of the teachers were the only teachers from Slytherin and one of them was even the Slytherin head of house, so now, the rest of the Slytherins are wondering who would be their next ruler, alongside with Harry and Draco.

Once reaching the dungeons, the prefect told them the password "Superior Purebloods" and they stepped aside to let Harry and Draco enter first. They gracefully stepped in, followed by Pansy, Blaise and the seventh years. The others then stepped in, based on the hierarchy system. Once everyone had stepped in, they gave Harry and Draco a bow and muttered, "My Prince" and "My consort". They were given warnings by their parents who were all allies of Tom not to do that in the great hall, or else everyone would be in grave danger, so they would only greet Harry and Draco this way in the Slytherin common room.

To their surprise, two men stepped into the common room, soon after, smirking.

"DAD/ MUM?!" Draco and Harry asked respectively.

The two men standing there were Lucius and Severus and they were unglamoured as they would usually do in the presence of light wizards, so as not to make them suspicious. Severus and Lucius grabbed their children and gave them each a hug, while the rest of the Slytherins started bowing.

Murmurs of "my lord" and "Lord Malfoy" echoed throughout the whole room.

"Now now. I am under the code name of Alexander Smith and Lucius is Samuel Jones. We do not want to make Dumbledore suspicious, don't we? You will not call us by "my lord" and "Lord Malfoy" outside of this common room. You can only do so in here, just like you do to my son and Draco. Do I make myself clear?" Severus drawled out.

Severus then moved on to the annual head of house talk.

"Slytherin is a house that stands on its own. We do not require any help from outsiders. To the public, we may be just sly and cunning, but deep down, we are smarter, more patient and more loyal than any other house can be. I do not care if you argue with each other once in a while, but once you are out of the common room and the dungeons, you shall be best friends – friends who help each other. Do not lose any unnecessary points for Slytherin and disgrace the Slytherin house name, or else…" Severus trailed off with a smirk.

The rest of Slytherin, except Harry and Draco, paled badly. They do not even want to think of what Severus and Lucius could do if they lost points for Slytherin. After all, they had witnessed their lords' power on more than one occasion. They hurriedly nodded and were dismissed with a wave of Severus' hand. However, Harry and Draco chose to stay back.

"Mum? What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid Dumbledore would go after you if he knew who you really were? And dad actually allowed you to come here?" Harry asked incredulously, as Tom was also known to be especially protective of Harry and Severus and particularly possessive of Severus.

Severus and Lucius smirked. "Oh that. Your dad could not bear to let us go, but he had no choice. We were all very worried for you and I am sure Dumbledore do not know that it is us. We have a new name and are unglamoured, remember?"

Harry and Draco nodded, but deep down, they sighed. They were very unhappy that coming to Hogwarts had caused the people they loved, unhappiness but they had no choice. Even though Dumbledore was a manipulative old coot, Hogwarts was one of the best magical school and thus, Tom had no choice but to send them to Hogwarts, so as to achieve the best magical schooling.

* * *

-- Next Day --

Harry and Draco were walking along the corridor to go to the great hall for breakfast, when they heard two gryffindors, Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley, talking.

"Hey, 'Mione. Potter was not on the train yesterday. Maybe Dumbledore made a mistake of even thinking he would be here? Maybe he does not even have enough magical power to come here…" Weasley trailed off, sniggering.

However, Granger shook her head and frowned. She said, "Dumbledore is never wrong. Anyway, we need him here, remember? We need to pretend to be his friends and make him trust us and confide in us. Then, when he finally kill the dark lord, he would turn dark too and Dumbledore would kill him to save the world from the second dark lord. We will gain his fame after his death and his money too. Then can we be successful – you as an auror and me as the future minister of magic."

Granger stuck her nose in her air and strutted off, Weasley following her close behind. Having heard their whole conversation, Harry was fuming in anger. Though he could not remember much from the time he spent at the Dursley home, he did remember a lot of pain, ir the scars on his back were anything to go by. Luckily, Severus brewed some potions to lighten the scars when he was younger and now, they were not very visible.

Their not so perfect day was worsened by Dumbledore's arrival.

"Mister Riddle and Mister Malfoy, can I have a word with both of you in my office after breakfast?"

They spun around to see Dumbledore staring at them, smirking lightly. What does Dumbledore want with them now? Are they in danger?"

* * *

I know that this took a very long time to update! But I was lazy to write it out and type it. I hope the next chapter would not take so long. Don't give up on me! =3 AND I won't ever take Severus away from Potions. A poll would soon be out on whether you want a dark Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

- Normal POV –

Harry and Draco looked at each other helplessly, not knowing what to do. What could they do, anyway? Reject Dumbledore's offer? Of course not! They would be killed for doing that! But they could not accept Dumbledore's offer either. Their parents have warned them repeatedly that no matter what had happened; they were not allowed to be in the same room as Albus Dumbledore. They quickly spun around, each trying to locate their parent, to no avail.

Just as Dumbledore was about to advance on them, like a predator approaching a helpless prey, a familiar voice rang out.

"I believe that as their head of house, I have the right to be there and know what you want to talk to them. After all, don't you know that slytherins protect themselves, although I was not from this school? I was in a house that resembled this and thus I understand."

Harry and Draco nearly sighed with relief at Severus's voice. Their savior was here!

However, Dumbledore did not appear to share the same sentiments as Harry and Draco. He frowned deeply and thought, "What is going on in Professor Smith's mind? He could not have developed such a close bond with them in just one night!" Not knowing what to do, Dumbledore just decided that he was going to twist and manipulate the school rules to his advantage since he was sure no teacher bothered to read them.

"You are wrong. I am the headmaster of the school. What I say is final. I want to speak with them _alone. _Therefore, you are redundant. Leave before I fire you!"

Dumbledore was very certain that his words would scare Severus into leaving them alone as he felt that being a teacher at Hogwarts was an honor. He just could not understand why his former colleagues resigned suddenly to teach at another school. But he was wrong about Severus. Very, very wrong. If there was one thing Severus hated more than Dumbledore himself, it was threats and Dumbledore had just threatened him!

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself down before he replied Dumbledore in an eerie and calm manner. "Headmaster, I would like to warn you that I hate threats and you have just made one to me. And do not try to change the school rules. Under page 256, line 54 of the book of Hogwarts' school rules, it was clearly stated that the head of house could accompany the students of his or her house to certain places of the school if they feel that they need additional protection. Examples are the headmaster office, the class rooms, their common rooms, the library, the great hall etc."

After Severus had finished his little speech, he left Dumbledore staring at him. After all, he was certain that no teacher would read the rules of Hogwarts but take his words for it, but instead, Severus used the rules against him and even recited them word for word! Dumbledore could not believe his ears and decided that this was one teacher he had to keep a close eye on. He could also try to get the Slytherin head of house into the order to assist him and once the war was over, he could just claim that Severus was evil due to him being the Slytherin head of house.

Finished with his thoughts and feeling satisfied, Dumbledore decided to use a soft approach to lure Severus to his side. He decided that he would let the two brats go first before discussing it with Severus as he did not the two sneaky brats to hear what he was about to tell Severus and go reporting to their daddy and mummy, especially to Lucius. That guy has been trying to bring him down since a long time ago, and Dumbledore was sure he was on his opposing side despite what others thought of that guy.

When Harry and Draco left, not without giving their head of house one last look, Dumbledore turned to Severus and spoke.

"Professor Smith, I know that you are not familiar with the customs of the school, thus you are protective of the Slytherins as you feel that it is your responsibility to do so. However, you must be aware that people from that house are usually from the dark side and helping them will only strengthen Voldemort's power. I know that you are not evil, therefore, you can come over to my side, stand with us, the order of phoenix and you will gain from it."

After he finished his speech, he turned his expectant eyes on Severus, his over confident mind thinking that he had won this time. He was sure that Severus would stand by him. However, Dumbledore was rendered speechless again for the second time in the day, a record no one has broken other than Voldemort himself.

Instead, Severus replied, "The Slytherins are supposed to be like my children. They are my responsibility no matter of how they are going to turn out in the future. Hasn't one Gryffindor turned evil, though they are supposed to be light? Therefore, I am fine being neutral. Thanks." Severus thought of Peter Pettigrew, the useless Gryffindor while saying that and strutted off soon after, not blowing his mask and made up a lie of saying that he was neutral.

As Dumbledore stood there gaping at him, Severus knew that the Slytherins and himself would be in deep trouble now, all plotted by Dumbledore. Dumbledore liked to win and he knew that outsmarting him was not a good idea. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Hi. I am terribly sorry for the late update. I have not been getting any good inspirations lately but that does not excuse me from this post. Forgive me! But more reviews and/ or constructive comments can always get me going. =D Reviews are loved and thanks for the past reviews. I am including the loyalties of the twins the next week. Please comment on which side you guys want them to be on!

_Next chapter: _

_They got ready in the cold dungeon, waiting for the potions master to arrive. All the Slytherins were neatly seated at a side, reading the book while the Gryffindors noisily spoke to each other. Boom! The door flew open and the potions masters swooped in, his robes billowing behind him._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

- Normal POV –

The first year students of Slytherin and Gryffindor sat in the cold dungeon, waiting for the potions teacher to arrive. The Slytherin and Gryffindor section were clearly divided into two, nobody wanting to mix with the other from another house due to the deep rooted hatred between both houses.

Severus Snape stormed in gracefully, his robes billowing behind him. He stared at the students. The Gryffindor students were doing what they pleased, some chatting and gossiping, some sleeping, some reading their magazines etc. Sighing, he looked at the other side of the room and was filled with pride. The Slytherin students looked at him, nodded and went back to their books and continued reading where they had stopped when they saw him enter the room.

Severus gave a loud cough to attract the attention of the insolent group of first years from Gryffindor and glared at them when one was brave enough to meet his gaze. One boy even looked like he was about to wet his pants. Was that guy Longbutton or something? All he remembered was that Tom had killed his parents years ago when they tried to stand up to him. Anyway, the poor boy looked like he was about to faint. Was he even brave enough to enter Gryffindor? God knows what kind of people the Gryffindor house accepted.

Once he was sure everyone's attention was on him, he started with his list of expectations he needed from the class.

"I expect everyone's homework assignment to be handed in on time. It cannot even be returned late by a minute. And I do not want anyone sabotaging another's cauldron. It does not matter if you are mortal enemies since you were born. If you want to argue and fight like mutts, do it outside, not in this classroom. Lastly, when I am speaking, please do not interrupt me. Just raise your hands patiently and wait for me to address you. Am I clear? If you break these rules, I will make your life hell and you can forget about ever studying potions."

Severus waited for his words to sink into the minds of the first years, smirking. He knew that Dumbledore could not even do anything even if they complained to him as they were a shortage of teachers willing to teach at Hogwarts as most of them were either dark or neutral or just could not stand Dumbledore.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted, however, by a hand shooting out, waving, as if trying to attract his attention. He scrutinized the girl and remembered that she was a muggle born sorted into Gryffindor. Was her name Hermini or something? Severus remembered Draco and Harry telling him that she was one of the arranged friends Dumbledore wanted him to make as Harry Potter, one that could help him kill Voldemort.

He gave a nod to the girl who was waving her hands frantically, allowing her to speak.

"Professor Snape, I am Hermione Granger. How can you threaten to throw us out? That must be against the law in page 256 of the rule book. I read all the books I could find so you cannot lie to me and, and…" Hermione Granger rambled on and on, starting to feel pressured by Severus' lifted eyebrow and amused grin. She was supposed to instill some fear in him so he did not treat them that way.

"Keep quiet. This is my classroom and it will operate the way I want it. If you do not like it, you are welcome to leave. I am not forcing you to remain here. In fact, I will prefer if you leave. Anyway, you are welcome to tell Dumbledore what I said like a faithful puppy if you want. I am not afraid of him. In addition, Miss know it all, the rules said that a teacher cannot threaten a student. I am not threatening you. I am just warning you. There is a difference. Now that that issue is out of the way, can we finally start with the lesson?"

Severus ignored the whisperings that erupted from the Slytherin side of the classroom and silenced them with a glare. The Slytherin side has behaved perfectly well as he knew as well as them that if anyone of them did something wrong, Tom would punish their parents who would in turn, punish them. Dark families' punishment was so much worse than light families'.

As they started to make their potion, Harry and Draco being very familiar as they have been taught how to make them since young, Ron Weasley decided to humiliate the traitor or so he calls it. Hermione and he had been called to the headmaster's office the previous night and they had been told that Harry Riddle and Harry Potter was the same person and Dumbledore fed them lies of what happened to Harry Potter, not that they knew what was really going on, and said that Harry was the one manipulated by the Slytherins.

Ron Weasley saw that they were nearing the final stage and the most fragile stage of their potions making while he was still in his second and theirs look more perfect than his and he fumed silently.

Suddenly, he tried to throw some lemongrass into the potion, knowing that it would make it more explosive and might harm Harry. What he did not expect was that a shield was suddenly erected in front of Harry, protecting his potion.

Severus had his eyes out for Harry and Draco this whole lesson as that was the main purpose he came to Hogwarts to teach instead of remaining at Riddle Manor and instantly saw what the red headed Weasley was trying to do.

"RON WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Severus bellowed from the other side of the room.

Oops…

_To be continued…_

* * *

Done! I have a huge question to ask you people! What do you want to see in this story? Like seriously.. Am I being very boring to put in too many schemes?

Review to comment and constructive comments are more than welcomed! =3

Cya,

xiiaogurlz


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

- Normal POV –

Severus stormed over to the other side of the classroom, where Ron Weasley is located. He was furious! How dare that stupid blood traitor try to do this to his son?

Seeing Severus coming his way with a death glare, Ron paled badly and started shaking. He stuttered badly and said, "Pro - Professor, I - I have a reasonable excuse for this. Please listen. But it is top secret that cannot be exposed to any of these slimy gits over here."

Finished with what he was saying, he looked smug. Too bad it was too smug for his own good. Ron thought that he would make Professor Snape curious with what he was saying and listen to him carefully, just like a leech, cling on to every word. After all, which person would not be curious when they hear something like that?

Then he planned on using Dumbledore as an excuse to defend himself, as he thought that most of the teachers are on Dumbledore's side. If it had gone as well as he planned to, Severus might even obey him from now onwards, since he and Hermione were Dumbledore's faithful members and his right hand man. If

Instead of getting the reaction he wanted, all Ron could see was the lips of the potions master, thinning. If Severus was angry just now, he was hopping mad now. Not all had that unreasonable brat tried to harm his son and his son's consort, he also insulted his Slytherins by calling them 'slimy gits'.

Severus frowned, which was never a good thing. "I can assure you that the Slytherins are not slimy and they are definitely better than you, you fool. And what you want to say can be said fast. I got better things to do then to stay here to listen to you making stupid excuses."

Ron looked at his professor nervously and decided it to say there and then. If there were consequences, he could always push the blame to the potions master as it was him who forced Ron to say.

"It is the headmaster, Professor. He told me to do this. You would... Would stand on our side right? You must know that Potter has been manipulated. What is a Riddle anyway? He should be in Gryffindor in the first place. He is the boy who lived and both of his parents are from our house!"

Ron finished what he was saying, yelling a bit at the end. He was referring to the version of stories Dumbledore had told him. He thought that Lily and James were in fact Harry's parents and so, Harry were supposed to be in Gryffindor.

Severus listened to Ron telling the version of the story with a raised eyebrow. Harry's parents were from Gryffindor? What a laugh. Harry has the blood of Salazar Slytherin flowing in his veins. What other house would he be more perfect in? Maybe the second choice would be Ravenclaw, but never Gryffindor.

Severus stifled a laugh and asked Ron in a perfected emotionless mask. "May I ask, Mr Weasley, where did you hear that Harry Riddle's parents are from Gryffindor? If you were referring that Harry is the son of Lily and James Potter, you were wrong. If I can recall and I can assure you that my memory is perfectly fine, Harry is a Riddle while James is a Potter," he drawled, speaking to Ron as if he was no more than three and was very ignorant.

Ron flushed with embarrassment at the tone Severus was using. It made him sound like a fool and he hated it. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do or he would get himself into trouble AND get Dumbledore into trouble. He gritted his teeth while Severus had his fill of scolding him. Being able to scold the brats was one of the only thing Severus looked forward to in this profession. Rarely any death eater made Tom and him angry recently, so there was no other way to release the pent up stress.

Severus smirked and continued taunting Ron as Ron swore that he would get back at Severus one day, but it wasn't easy. However,all these thoughts made Severus want to laugh. Even Harry and Draco were stronger than Ron. Why should he be afraid of that brat then, since he was stronger than Harry and Draco.

However, to get on Dumbledore's and Hermione's good side, he can't just stop that. Instead he tried persuading Severus further. When that didn't work, he just just aimed a hex on Draco which Harry saw in time and shielded him with his own body.

Severus only had the time to see his son falling and yelled, "WEASELY! What the stupid crap are you doing, you stupid idiot?!"

Ron Weasley blanched as he saw his potions professor stalking towards him with a murderous expression on his face. OOPS.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Ron's going to get into deep trouble!! *dances around happily* I'm just joking. Hope you appreciated my sense of humor. (Don't hate me because of it). As I have stated in my other story, the updating time would be pushed backwards in about once a month while the length have not increased or decreased. I hope you guys don't stop reading because of this.

This is due to the huge amounts of homework I have now. I don't even have the time to sit in front of the computer to type this. This is all typed through my hand phone! I shall not launch into great details about my pathetic life but I think you got the picture, right? That is about it. Please review and make my day a little bit brighter and more fulfilling. Thanks. =D

Cya,

xiiaogurlz


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

**Chapter 8:**

- Normal POV –

Draco was shocked when Harry fell before him. He wasn't aware that the spell was heading towards him when all of a sudden; Harry had already fallen onto the ground, unconscious, using his body physically to protect Draco against harm.

To say Severus was unhappy was an understatement. He was bloody furious at that Weasley. He had instructed them to start their work and what did that idiot do? Right, start a fight. If it was just another Gryffindor he was fighting with, Severus would have a much easier life - throw one in the hospital wing and another in detention. However, now the person that was injured is his son and yet, Severus cannot do anything but to care for his son as if he was yet another Slytherin or else the secret would be out.

Severus stared at the class and dismissed them, except for Ron. Draco, however, remained, staring at Harry as if he was going to cry but he held it in. He wasn't the ice prince of Slytherin for nothing and Severus applauded Draco mentally for that. He then looked at the Gryffindor who looked like he was about to wet his pants and sighed slightly. Were the Gryffindors always so pathetic? So much for being "brave".

"Mr Weasley, I'm afraid to say that you have broken the rules I have set and have injured one of my Slytherins intentionally. For that, I would have you to do detention every weekend for two months starting from today. More details would be given to you, now, GO!" Severus said to the outraged boy whom he half expected to protest and fight back. However, he was disappointed when the said boy just gritted his teeth and left, muttering some rude words.

Severus was about to call Ron Weasley back when Harry gave a slight groan. Severus carried Harry into his room by a route at the potions lab behind the classroom, followed by a sniffling Draco. He placed Harry on his bed and fed him a few potions, slightly massaging them down his throat to make him swallow it down.

Harry's eyes blinked open after a while and gasped at the horrid taste in his mouth. It tasted like old socks and snot together. Even though Severus was a potions master, he was not able to make potions taste better though he was looking into that currently. He beckoned to his "mother" for water and was relieved when the taste was washed away when he noticed Draco's distraught face.

"Dray, what's wrong?" Harry asked the upset Draco just as the smaller boy launched into his arms. Severus noticed that they needed some time along together and left the room quietly, unknown to the two boys.

"Never, never, never do that again!" Draco yelled. Harry had no idea what Draco felt when he saw Harry collapse before him. He was reminded of the incident whereby Harry was taken away as a child and he could do nothing about it.

Harry nodded slightly with a small smile and placed his hands on Draco's chest and pulled him down and close to him in an attempt to comfort him. Before long, both of them were asleep with a small smile on their faces as they were excused from all other lessons.

* * *

The Slytherins and Gryffindors stood opposite each other in the hot sun, too busy talking among themselves than to get involved in a childish spat. It was finally the class that all of them were waiting for: the flying lesson. They had heard from the upper years that this lesson was the most relaxing as there was no grade and you can fool all you want in the class just as long as you did not hurt the others.

Just then, a woman who resembled a hawk swooped down and got off her broom and gave them a reproaching look.

"I am Professor Hooch and I will be your flying instructor. I know that no first years make the team but this lesson is just a trial for some of you to see if you do have the talent to fly. For those who plan on making the team next year, you better listen carefully. You are not allowed to fly without my permission and if I catch any of you trying to sabotage another, you will have detention right away. No excuses. Am I clear?" Professor Hooch asked them, glaring at each and every one of them.

When they all gave their reply, she gave them a nod and started to teach them the basics.

"Brooms can sense their riders' feelings. If you are confident, it would be able to tell and they would obey you. However, if you are nervous, it would detect it and be reluctant to obey you as they do not feel like you have the capabilities to ride them. Now, I want you to confidently summon your broom from the floor into your hands like this," Professor Hooch said and did a demonstration by summoning it by saying 'up'.

The students then followed her example and did the same. Harry and Draco had no problems with it as they had already known how to play Quidditch. They had been trained by Lucius Malfoy, who was a chaser in his days. Most of the students were quite successful except a couple, namely Ron Weasley.

After seeing so many people successfully summoning the broom, Ron felt that he could not be outshone and tried. However, he did not get very far as the broom refused to come up. He tried again, only to have the broom coming off the floor for about one inch before falling again, and this time, rolling away from him. He blushed beetroot when everyone including his own housemates laughed at him.

"Professor, I think there is something wrong with my broom. Would you allow me to switch brooms?" Ron asked.

At Professor Hooch's nod, he smirked and approached Harry before snatching his broom away and dropping the old one on Harry's leg. Now, Harry would not be able to show him up now. However, he was wrong. Harry did manage to summon that broom yet he still wasn't with the new broom while everyone around them was laughing at Ron. The Slytherins were even openly cheering for Harry.

In their happiness, they failed to see the darkness that flashed through Ron's face. He was certain they would have to pay.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

Finally! The next chapter of different destiny is finally up! I hope you guys (and ladies) don't hate me for it! I've been really busy as I explained in my story revealed. I will try as hard as I can though. Don't give up on me! If there is anyone who hates me for posting so infrequently and so late, I apologize here.

Review and make my day, a better one. Constructive reviews are more than welcome as it is the best way to improve this fic. Thanks.

Cya,

Xiiaogurlz


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

- Normal POV –

The students were soon flying in the air, the purebloods outdoing the rest due to their heritage except for one Ron Weasley. Although his brothers were very good in Quidditch, he did not take the time to learn to play Quidditch because he thought he would be a natural, like his brothers mostly was.

To Ron's surprise, some witches and wizards of muggle heritage actually flew better than him and this embarrassed him especially as the Slytherins taunted him. Harry and Draco smirked at him and flew perfect circles around him and did tricks that seemed quite hard to Ron. Ron flushed beetroot and his mind started thinking of ideas to embarrass Harry and Draco.

Ron, thinking without the help of others, is a very dangerous thing. Thus, this spelled danger for the couple who was blissfully unaware of the danger looming ahead of them. Harry and Draco would have never thought that Ron would do anything in front of a teacher and ignore Severus's warning.

Ron smirked and suddenly jerked his broom to a side, where Draco was trying to help another Slytherin and failed to see him coming and avoid it. However, when he finally noticed Ron coming towards him, it was too late. Soon, his was spiraling down to the earth with his broom nowhere in sight for him to use to pull him up. He let out a scream and he blacked out.

This caught the attention of the professor, the students and especially, Harry who was trying to find Draco when he could not see him anymore. He paled and dashed down after the falling Draco, trying to reassure himself mentally in his mind that it was nothing but he was failing. Badly. Professor Hooch took out her wand and casted a charm to cushion and slow down Draco's fall and hurried over to Draco once he was safely on the ground.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, not caring about his appearance for once. This was a sight that the Slytherins had never seen of, the other side beside his cold and composed side.

The Slytherins then turned to stare at Ron who was putting on his best innocent face. It however, looked quite unreal and a bit too smug. Even though Ron wasn't that good in Quidditch, he was not so bad at it till he would go spinning into someone else a distance away and not fall with the person.

The Gryffindors, however, was returning the Slytherins' stare with their smug faces. They were standing on Ron's side and they thought it was very cool for Ron to be able to take down the ice prince of Slytherin just like that. They were both congratulating Ron by patting him on the back or "pitying" him for his accident.

The Slytherins barely repressed a growl and forced themselves to keep calm. Nothing good would come from attacking the Gryffindors first. Nobody except their lord would believe them and the bloody old coot, namely the headmaster, would also protect the goody-two-shoes. As they are supposed to wait there for Professor Hooch to return, they agreed that it would be best for her to return as she didn't play favourism.

* * *

Harry followed anxiously behind Professor Hooch as she levitated Draco through the corridor which did not have many people due to the fact that there were lessons going on now.

"He is going to be alright," Professor Hooch said softly to him. Harry nodded slightly at her, his Slytherin mask slamming forcefully back. He did not want anyone to see his vulnerable state right now, when Draco is injured. Especially not in Hogwarts when the old coot (Dumbledore) could catch him anytime and use it against him.

Professor Hooch just shook her head slightly with a sigh when she saw Harry go emotionless. This was what she hated about Slytherins. They did not even dare to express what they felt. But other than that, she did not bother much with house rivalry, preferring to be neutral because she was never from Hogwarts, thus, never feeling bothered about the house competitions. She thought it was a very bad way of separating the children from one another.

"I will get your head of house. For now, Madam Pomfrey would take good care of him," Professor Hooch said, laying Draco down on one bed before leaving. Harry stared at Professor Hooch's retreating back as Madam Pomfrey healed Draco. _She doesn't cares that we are Slytherins and are willing to do so much to help us without being afraid of Dumbledore finding out? She might just not be as light as I thought, _Harry thought.

"He's alright. I put him in a healing sleep which would last around four hours so that his body can heal by itself. Is there a reason why he was so majorly injured when he came in?" Poppy asked Harry, after getting Draco to consume the two potions that she had in her hands.

Harry sighed and repeated the whole incident to her, thinking that she would side with the Gryffindors anyway. Most of the teachers did. To his surprise, Madam Pomfrey just shook his head with a sigh.

"Those Gryffindors need to learn that they are not the kings and queens of the castle. They do have the protection of the headmaster and most of the teachers but this is still not right. I will talk to the headmaster," Madam Pomfrey promised Harry who was standing there shocked and bustled off when another injured student came in.

Harry stood there stunned. That was just two teachers today that were nice to Slytherins. It seems like he had to change his opinion on Hogwarts teachers now. Maybe if he persuaded them enough, they would come over to his side. They could be very valuable people in the war after all.

As he was engrossed in his musings, he did not see his dad enter till Severus was standing right in front of him, slight worry on his face. It was so minor that you would not have noticed unless you have been very close and living with that man for years.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Severus Snape asked, concerned for the son of his best friend and his godson.

"He will be fine. Madam Pomfrey looked at him and placed him in a healing sleep so he can recover quickly in four hours. The stupid Gryffindor namely one weasel, Ron Weasley, pushed him down when he was on a broom. Without Professor Hooch, he would have fallen to death," Harry said, trying to force himself to be more calm but failing.

Severus sighed and rubbed Harry's back slightly. "He would be alright. Madam Pomfrey is a good healer. She patched me up back when I went to Hogwarts too. You can trust her skills. For now, you can rest with Draco. I will excuse you for the rest of the day while I have a little talk with Ron Weasley," he said as he left, making a mental note to tell Lucius about the incident. There was a limit to how much he could do without making that old coot suspicious of his relationship with Draco. If it was Lucius Malfoy who complained, there should not be too much of a problem since Draco was Lucius's son.

Harry nodded and pushed the bed next to Draco's bed together and climbed on it, laying down next to Draco, feeling the sleep claiming him easily as he was exhausted from the day's activity.

Severus walked down the corridors, feeling very angry at all the incidents that happened so far. First Harry, now Draco. Was it a wrong choice to enroll them in the school? Even though Hogwarts was the best school and the school they felt most for, Harry and Draco's safety should be their priority!

Severus stormed down to the Quidditch pitch where the students are having the last fifteen minutes of their lesson. He spotted a very smug Ron Weasley who was treated like someone noble and his anger rose again.

"Professor Hooch, I would like to speak to Mr Weasley. Is it alright if he did not return to this lesson and go straight to the next one instead?" Severus asked politely, keeping his anger in check. It would not do now if he accidentally showed them who he actually was and put both Harry and Draco in danger.

Professor Hooch nodded and he led the pale Weasley into one of the potions classroom.

"It seems like we are here alone now. It is just you and me now. Would you like to tell me why in merlin's name possessed you to do that to Mr Malfoy?" Severus asked.

"You- you have no evidence of me doing that. Nobody has. My broom just went spiraling into his. He- he fell on his own. Yes, he fell on his own," Ron said weakly, looking like he was more of convincing himself than convincing Severus.

Severus narrowed his eyes. He knew he could not do nothing much due to his position in this school. Unless he wanted himself to be kicked up and let his child and Draco to be preyed on by Dumbledore, he needed to keep the façade up.

"It was all Professor Dumbledore's plans anyway. You cannot punish us because we just did what he told us to do," Ron continued blabbering, looking as pathetic as ever and gulped when he noticed what he had given away. Severus tried to pry into the boy's mind for information but it seemed like Dumbledore had protected his mind from others as if he had expected the boy to divulge some information.

He sighed softly and released Ron for his next class and to prepare for his own since there was nothing he could do. Lucius would be able to do more as a part as the board of governors than him. _What in the world is the headmaster planning? Does he know something?_, Severus thought, sighing as he left the room.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Hey people. Delay yet again. I think you more or less got used to it right? My computer crashed so…. Anyway, one major question. Do you want one chapter to be longer like this, or shorter which will take a shorter time or maybe even longer? Which one do you want? Review to tell me! =D

Constructive criticism and reviews would make my day so please review!

Cya,

Xiiaogurlz


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

- Normal POV –

Severus quickly reached his room in the dungeons and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. He reached the Malfoy Manor shortly, stepping out gracefully and raised an eyebrow at Lucius Malfoy who was currently reading a book on a couch.

"Relaxing?" Severus asked Lucius with a smirk on his face. It was not every day that one saw a Malfoy letting his guard down, being so relaxed.

Lucius shot out of his seat when he heard Severus's voice and quickly regained his composure.

"My lord," Lucius said, bowing slightly, raising an eyebrow, curious of the reason behind Severus's trip.

Severus nodded and sat down when Lucius hurriedly invited him to. He sighed and looked at Lucius, aware of the bad news he was about to break would cause Lucius to react badly, so he decided to have a calming draught on hand, just in case. After all, it would be bad if Lucius stormed into Hogwarts now and revealed everything they had worked hard to protect in a fit of anger.

"I'm afraid I'm not on a social visit today. I am here to bring you some bad news. I am sorry to say that your son, Draco has been knocked down by Ron Weasley during flying lessons. I cannot pry into his mind for information currently as he is protected by Dumbledore and to pry in would take sufficient effort to let Dumbledore notice what I am doing and suspect my motives. But I promise you we would get revenge," Severus said to the man who was looking angrier by the second.

If Lucius was not a Malfoy, Severus would have bet that he would run out charging to Hogwarts immediately. Severus sighed and handed the potion he had in his hands to Lucius, who looked at it, raising an eyebrow. "Calming draught," he said with a drawl and nodded when Lucius downed it in seconds.

"Remember, there is nothing much we can do now but make their lives hell but the real revenge has to be pushed back. I do not want you to go ruining all the things we have done so far just because you do not feel happy," Severus said, reminding Lucius with a hint of threat in it.

Lucius nodded , having a pretty bad feeling now. It must be pretty terrible for Severus to threaten him in this way as Severus did not usually do that. It was Voldemort's job to do that while Severus just sat there and looked calm.

"Draco is in the hospital wing now," Severus said, composed, bracing himself for that shout that was sure to come.

Just as he thought, Lucius did not fail to disappoint him. He kicked out a big fuss before one glare from Severus shut him up and wear back the Malfoy mask that he had promptly abandoned in favour of complaining.

Severus sighed and dragged Lucius to the fireplace and flooed both of them back to Hogwarts. There were some issues that they needed to take care of.

* * *

Severus and Lucius walked swiftly and angrily down the corridors of Hogwarts, towards the hospital wing, where Draco is situated. They calmed down slightly when they noticed their sons lying on the bed, next to each other, looking better than they were when Severus first left Hogwarts to find Lucius.

Madam Pomfrey then bustled over. "Draco is alright for now. He has one broken leg and arm but it is nothing serious and he is well on his way to recovery. However, you were lucky that he was brought here on time or he would have a pronounced limp forever if it was just a little later. I don't get why Mr Weasley would do such a thing," she muttered and trailed off, looking quite angry.

In the short time Draco and Harry had been in the hospital wing, both of them have already captured her heart and made her sympathize with them. They were both from the house of Slytherin which makes them a perfect target for Gryffindor attacks since Gryffindor do not think twice before acting.

Also, Dumbledore do not seem to want to do anything about this kind of things which makes her pity the two boys even more. Madam Pomfrey could sense the deep bond between the two boys and their unwillingness to leave one another, so she decided to combine their beds together and allow them to rest without any interruptions.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other and raised their eyebrow when they noticed her anger with Ron Weasley. This was a matter worth looking into as they have always thought she was with the head master. If not, she could be a valuable asset to the dark side with her skills in healing.

They nodded at her, waiting for her to finish her diagnosis of Draco and left heading to the head master's office. Severus then muttered the password and both of them stepped into the office. Their eyes flashed red with anger when they noticed that Ron Weasley was in the room with the

headmaster and was apparently, getting praised for what he was doing.

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked, angry.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry for late reply. I am writing this when there are 5 tests the next week so I would like to say, I tried my best! This is just a chapter of random drabble cause I am experiencing some writer's block!

I would like to clear up some stuff to make this story much, much clearer cause some of you are quite confused about the things.

Firstly, Severus Snape is known as Alexander Smith but for convenience sake and so as to ensure that everyone knows who I am referring to, he will be known as Severus Snape unless Dumbledore calls him. Lucius wears a glamour when he appears as Samuel Jones but as everyone knows that Lucius is the father of Draco, there is no need for him to wear the glamour.

Review and make my day!

Cya,

Xiiaogurlz


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

- Normal POV –

Severus raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Honestly, he had already expected Dumbledore to be the person behind the job but he had no idea Dumbledore was so stupid. He was stupid enough to have such a conversation in the corridors when anyone could hear it. After all, walls have ears. Even though the students are off studying, that was no reason for him to let his guard down. Oh well, that must be a typical characteristic of a Gryffindor. And he was thankful he was not a Gryffindor. Not that he wanted to in the first place.

He saw Lucius getting angrier and angrier and placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm his friend down. It was not that he was not angry but he knew that this was not the time and place for everything to blow up.

Lucius still had another persona and Severus knew that emotions could just get into the course of everything that was bound to happen. And if he had blown up everything that they did so far, he would be quite pissed off and not to mention Tom would be even worse. Not even being close to Tom would save Lucius from that.

Lucius spun around and looked at Severus with his eyes widened slightly. If somebody else did not know Lucius well, they would just think that Lucius had no emotions and did not feel anything because he certainly did not act like he cared since he still wore the slightly calm mask outside.

However, Severus knew Lucius for years. Since both of them attended Hogwarts actually. He could see Lucius' mask cracking and there were worry and concern in his eyes. People thought that Slytherins are emotionless creatures but they are not, Slytherins just know how to act a little better than the others. They do not like to bring their own emotions into the mix just in case people find out their weaknesses and use it against them.

Severus gave a subtle nod and stepped forward as Lucius stepped behind.

"Severus, you have no business here, you may leave," Albus Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly tone and had an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Apparently, since he thought that Severus was a new teacher, he could make Severus believe in his grandfatherly façade that many other students in Hogwarts were tricked into believing.

"Albus, I have every right to be here. One of my students was attacked by a student and you let him go so easily? What could happen if the prophet gets hold of this?" Severus asked, trying not to sound too threatening because he did not want Dumbledore to suspect who he actually was.

Ron Weasley cringed at Severus' voice but he did not show it to them. He believed that Dumbledore would continue saving him and protecting him like he did so many times. He almost had no money to attend Hogwarts. If not for Dumbledore, he might not even have the ability to get a simple education. Contrary to popular belief, attending Hogwarts was not cheap. Especially for his family.

Dumbledore growled inwardly. This was not the way things were supposed to go. He would have another talk with Mr Weasley for screwing up his plans but for now, he had to do something or if this leaked out, even if he could prove that this was a rumor with some connections, his reputation would not be as great as before and he was not sure that Ron was worth that.

In addition, Lucius Malfoy was a school governor. They had equal say in Hogwarts and they were not someone you wanted to irritate, at least not upfront. Malfoy was also a very pure-blooded breed of wizards and that could spell trouble if this situation was not settled properly.

"I know. I was just giving him a sense of security before giving him detention you see. I know what he did was wrong-" Dumbledore got cut off halfway before he could finish his speech.

"I get it Albus. You may give him detention but I think it is best I get to give it to him because the person hurt is one of my students," Severus said, smirking.

Dumbledore nodded dumbly (not that he would ever admit it) and pushed a speechless and shocked Ron Weasley in front of him and left with a slightly forced smile before disappearing. He would settle things with them another day but it was not today. Not when all the odds were against him.

Looking at the dumbstruck boy, Severus smirked and turned to Lucius with a feral grin.

_The fun begins now…_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Harry woke up from his sleep and smiled slightly when he saw that Draco was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Professor Hooch was long gone and Madam Pomfrey had left to attend to some other matters. It was just them and they no longer had to bother with the Slytherin mask. Although, he mused, the reaction of Professor Hooch and Madam Pomfrey was worth researching. They did not act like all the other teachers and spouted words of Dumbledore like some fool.

He smiled as he glanced down at Draco. Draco was so small, so fragile sleeping in his arms although he knew that Draco would glare at him if he ever spoke that out loud. He was friends and maybe more with Draco for years and now, they no longer knew where each other stood. The lines between them had been blurred for ages. He couldn't deny the fear he felt in his chest when he realised that Draco was injured and at that moment, he really wanted to kill. To harm those people who had dared hurt Draco.

Harry knew that it was too early to tell Draco that. He did not want to get rejected by Draco if Draco did not feel that way towards him. Draco was his best friend. If he had to give up his friendship with Draco, he would be crushed. Now, all he could do is to stay by Draco's side and offer him comfort and friendship. He believed that they would become more one day.

As he stroked Draco's cheek, he pulled out of his thoughts by Draco's stirring.

"Harry?" Draco asked sleepily, his voice thick with sleep.

Harry sighed and hugged him tighter to his chest. He did not want to think of what would happen if he lost Draco. Draco was one major part of his life and losing him was something he could not imagine.

Of course, this meant that the people who injured Draco must be punished. Oh, this meant that there would be some interesting show for the students of Hogwarts in the days to come and they would have front row seats.

He smirked as he leaned down and whispered into Draco's ears his plan.

_Let's set the ball rolling…_

* * *

_To be continued…_

Major OOC here but I hope you can forgive it because I really don't know what to write.

It has been half a year or so since I posted an update for this story and I know sorry is not enough to cover this. It is a pretty important year for me because of my major examinations so I hope you guys (and girls) will understand.

I thank all those who have stayed on and continued to read my stories even though I know some of them have no plot and is just some of my random drabble. Thanks for all the reviewers who have reviewed so far and those who read my story and even the AN. This is a big thank you to all of you.

Review and make my poor day a little happier!

Cya,

Xiiaogurlz


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Different destiny

Summary: What if things were different for the boy-who-lived? What if James and Lily were not his parents? What if Harry had a different destiny? DarkHarry HPDM ManipulativeDumbledore

Pairings: SSTR, DMHP, BLRL, LMNM

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

- Normal POV –

Harry walked along the corridors of Hogwarts with a grace that only few could possess. He was on his way to meet someone who would be very vital to his cause if he was able to sway them to his side. He held a bundle of documents in his hands and smirked before entering the room of requirements. Harry smirked when he noticed they were there. Perfect. With the help of two great pranksters, the plan would go on without a hitch.

"Good morning. Isn't it a pleasant day today?" Harry asked cheerily. In all honesty, it was perfect for him. Draco was on his way to recovery and he would be allowed to be discharged from the hospital wing soon. Also, if all things go well, he might have a fun time taking revenge on the person who hurt his loved one.

"May you…" One of them said before the other continued.

"Tell us why…"

"You told us to come here?" They then finished the sentence together.

Harry smirked yet again and said, "You may drop the act of continuing each other's sentence. I know why you do such a thing. You only when you are with someone who you do not like or are not close to. I have noticed you doing such a thing to your little brother."

Fred Weasley and George Weasley growled when Harry mentioned about their little brother. Fred and George had never liked Ron and felt that they were a disgrace to the Weasley name. Either that or that they were the black sheep of the Weasley family. Either way, they did not care.

The whole family had never showered care and love for them except their older brothers, Bill and Charlie. They were supposed to come out as girls due to the mistake the healer made. The healer had made a mistake while scanning and thought that they were girls. Their mother really wanted a girl because there were already three boys in the family, and when they were born, their mother had been severely disappointed. Their uncles, whom they were named after, also died right before they were born. This double blow to the mother had made their mother angry and pissed with everyone around her. Including the two of them who were only newborn babies at that time and had no idea about what is going on.

In a normal family, they might have felt some love and concern from their father, but unfortunately, their family was not a normal one. Their father listened and obeyed to their mother's every whim and never dared to disobey her. Molly Prewett came from quite a wealthy family but unfortunately, in her days, the female received no inheritance from her family except her dowry she was given when she was married off. However, the dowry was only sufficient for a few months of her extravagant spending. For the subsequent years ahead, she could only depend on the money the Wealseys' had with them which was not much. Growing up in a pureblood family, they were very traditional and believed that a woman's only role in life is to serve her husband well and to take good care of her children. Therefore, Molly did not have much skill that she could use to get a job outside and could not supplement her family's income.

Feeling unhappy at the family's poverty, she decided to grab on to any opportunity to earn money. She slept around for money which she spent on buying some grand clothes and jewelry for herself, thinking that nobody would know it. When her husband asked her about it, she just said that it was some dowry that she had inherited but he did not notice. Naively, he believed. However, his naivety was nothing surprising. This was coming from a father that ignored the truth when it was right in front of his eyes. When his wife abused the children, Fred and George, by depriving them of love and care, he ignored it and did not once express his concern. However, Molly was a witch that is very experienced with love potions which was once in the craze back at Hogwarts when she attended it. Therefore, it is still uncertain whether she had placed her husband under a love potion. There might be hope for him after all if that was true.

Desperate for even more money, she had volunteered her children when Dumbledore had asked for people to befriend 'Harry Potter' when he was due to come to Hogwarts when her children would turn eleven and ten respectively. Ron would act as the ever loyal friend of the boy who lived while Ginny would act as the future wife and partner of him. Together with Hermione Granger, whose intelligence was over rated, they would make a great golden trio with Ginny as the wife. This was a wonderful plan which sadly did not work to Molly's disappointment and anger. If only this plan had worked out, she would have received one million galleons from Ron's friendship with Harry and another two million galleons from Ginny's relationship to Harry and even more if they married.

Dumbledore and Molly probably did not know that anybody could ever find out but after a trip to Gringotts, Harry had found out about the truth. He was the blood heir of the Potters with Dumbledore as the guardian and Dumbledore had been trying to withdraw the money out of his account. After realizing this, Harry had asked for a copy of the evidence and had keyed his parents as his magical guardian instead, preventing Dumbledore's access to his account. Dumbledore might not have noticed it because he seldom accessed the account as he had previously, withdrew a hefty sum which Harry had yet to ask for compensation. Harry, in his all Slytherin glory, was planning on waiting for a critical moment, before alerting the headmaster and asking for the compensation of two million galleons and a mansion. This would cause the damage to the light side to double.

* * *

Harry placed the documents in front of a shocked Fred and George Weasley who raised an eyebrow. They did not notice that they had been so blatantly obvious that somebody could catch their actions but Harry was not a usual boy.

They looked at the documents before them warily and glanced at one another before taking them warily. With a deep breath they looked at the documents in front of them with a gasp, followed by a growl.

The documents consisted of pictures of their mother doing shameless things with other people that were not their father. Also, there were also evidence of them stealing Harry's money.

"I'm sorry for what that woman I called my mother had done to you," Fred and George said together. It seemed that they had not disgraced their family name but their mother had done so for them instead.

Harry raised an eyebrow at how they addressed their mother and smirked inwardly. This would be easier than expected then. He had not factored in their apparent dislike for their family.

"There is no need for apologies at this point in time as I do have an idea for how I should deal with that. However, are both of you keen on disgracing your younger sibling and his irritating friend?" Harry asked,

Both of them leaned in with a glint in their eyes and Harry smiled wickedly. After they were done with punishing Ron and Hermione, both of them would wish they had never crossed their paths.

* * *

_To be continued…_

I was so happy today when I saw that I had reviews from my other story Revealed that I just had to post this chapter to show how grateful I am that you guys bothered to read my story and review it. I am so thankful to you guys!

Honestly, how many of you do not understand this story? I don't get some of the parts too when I re-read it. If you guys have any questions, you can feel free to ask me. *smiles*

Read and review to make me ever so happy!

Cya,

Xiiaogurlz


	13. Author's note

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**I hate writing author's notes seeing that I hate reading them but this is important!**

**I am just left with 2 papers more and so I thought I would like to update you on some stuff that I have decided to do. **

**Firstly, I have decided to rewrite both stories – Revealed and Different Destiny and rest assured that this time the updating of stories would be relatively frequent as it is holidays soon. And the chapters would be at least 5000 words each. Also, the rewritten version would be up by today (hopefully) or tomorrow if I really get down to typing real quickly. I would miss all the reviews and hits I have gotten for this story but I know you will support my rewritten fic too right? :)**

**Secondly, I have written a couple of chapters for one Prince of Tennis fic I will be posting really soon. Do support me!**

**Xiiaogurlz**

_P.s. this fic will be taken down when my rewritten version is up. _

_* (only for revealed) The chapters would have more information about the creatures (elves etc.) so it would make it clearer. _


End file.
